<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Carol Parody by nerdy_bookworm_1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212957">Christmas Carol Parody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998'>nerdy_bookworm_1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Christmas 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas carol parodies, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Christmas writing challenge 2020 prompt: Stucky (or Stucky x Reader) learning all the 'remade' children's Christmas carol parodies, ie 🎼 Jingle bells, Batman smells...🎶"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Christmas 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Carol Parody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's two weeks through December. The Avengers Compound looks like a winter wonderland. Tony had programmed the Iron Legion to string lights all around, and between the buildings, there were life-sized statues scattered across the lawn and a giant sleigh with eight mechanical reindeer attached to the roof. Peter and I had settled down in the dining room with large glasses of eggnog and art supplies to make some ornaments to gift to family and friends.</p><p>We had already finished a few ornaments when we both started singing to the tune of Jingle Bells, "Dashing through Hogwarts, with a wand in my hand, killing curses flying everywhere, isn't his just grand, a lot of people are dead, including Fred Weasley, can't you see that being a wizard is not that easy. Oh! Jingle bells, Malfoy smells, George lost an ear, Hedwig died, and Harry cried, all in seventh year!"</p><p>As we finish the last verse and burst into giggles, Steve and Bucky walk in. "Hey, we thought we heard you guys singing Jingle Bells, but those don't sound like the right lyrics," Bucky says with a grin as he takes a seat beside me, planting a kiss on my cheek.</p><p>"That's because it's not it's a Christmas carol parody to the tune of Jingle Bells," I explain while reaching for the glue gun. </p><p>"What is a parody?" Steve asks, taking a seat on my other side and kissing my temple.</p><p>"It's a caricature of an artistic work, like Christmas carols, that exaggerates for comedic effect. It's usually slightly mean but also very funny," I explain further while twirling hot glue over the clear glass ornament in my hand.</p><p>"Do you think maybe you could teach a few to us? Or help us make up our own ones?" Bucky asks while helping Peter attach brightly colored plastic gems to a miniature gingerbread house.</p><p>"What do you think, Peter? Got enough air for a few more songs?" I tease him playfully.</p><p>"Always," Peter replies with a large grin before launching into the next song.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>